Don't Toy Wit Me!
by Rollie-Rox
Summary: L'atoya get's herself into some deep Mullah and can't get out....While her friends need help too!B into deep drugs and like Toy can't get out.....PLEASE R & R!
1. Meet L'atoya

Meet L'atoya, your not so average teenager. She has a wonderful lifestyle and family. She even has her own home. And yes i am being sarcastic! Anyway L'atoya was walking down the street and she pulled our her cell and phoned  
her friends Carry and Beonca.  
  
First Carry picked up and L'atoya told her all about this add she had seen  
for the game show "Trivia". Carry was so uptight that she said "L'atoya girl aren't you more concerned about winning your precious baby back?" This kinda made L'atoya flinch but she said to Carry "No C, there are some big bucks to this lil game show"...the line was quite very VERY quite. Finally Carry said is Beonca gunna do it? How much do we get? Where is it? L'atoya just stood still, she din't know any of the answers to Carry's questions. All L'atoya said was "listen up C , I don't know if Beonca is going.....and  
the money depends on if we win or even what place we come in". L'atoya could tell that Carry was thinking it over, then carry said at once "well  
where is it?"L'atoya just said "Greenies Twin Arena".  
  
Okay, i'll go. L'atoya then phoned Beonca. "Yo" Hey B it's Toy, I was  
wondering you wana be on a game show called Trivia? Carrys goin" Beonca almost sounded drunk to L'atoya....oh well. "Well do you wana go? We might even win some Mullah" Beonca just said "Okay girl" in a slurring voice..  
"Pick me up" Then the line went dead.  
  
She was defiantly drunk!  
  
L'atoya turned around and went back home to search the net, to find out  
more about the show.  
  
It was this lame description about the show ;Come join us ! To be part of the crowd please call toll free number 1-800-987-6543, We'd love to have you! Really how lame is that!? L'atoya went to the icon "Want to be in the actual show?" It was like she was a three year old reading this! It said ;  
To on t.v. you must know the regulations;  
Must Be over the age of 25 Oh thought L'atoya i'm only 20, I'll just get Puff Dawg to make me an ID that says i'm 26 years of age. Must look reasonably good....like how pathetic is that! Must be a good sport...ha thought L'atoya, i'm real good at that! Ah i'm good. Wait! B & Carry need id too. Puff! Boy do I love that guy!  
  
L'atoya phoned up the "Trivia" line and said that she and her two friends wanted to be on the show. Of corse they asked the same stupid questions; Are you at least 25? Do you look good? Good sport? YES,YES AND YES... L'atoya hung up...time to win the mullah then P-A-R-T-Y Chapter 2 of this story will soon follow 


	2. Is drugs a game like you

L'atoya phoned up puff dawg and said "Hey Puff, I need three ID's for this game show" "Game show? Toy do you think they'll think ur under age?" "No Puff" "Why do you need three?" "Beonca, Carry and me" "Toy, I need pics first" "k, thanks cous" L'atoya hung up then thought if she should go pick up Carry and Beonca and maybe hang out and talk about the game show; How we gunna look older, how we are gunna cheat! To much to think about. L'atoya knew she could walk to Carry's house but Beonca? Carry will drive. It took L'atoya about 20 minutes to walk to Carry's house. Walking there reminded her about how her life used to be with Chad. Couples would be in the alleys between buildings making out. L'atoya really wished she had Chad back ( Oh well she thought he went for miss Uptight Ass "Whitney". Finally L'atoya approached Carry's house. It looked normal to her but to Whitney it would be a dump! This is how we live, she thought . She rang the door bell and Carry stood there. "Hi toy?" L'atoya just thought to herself, what if i walked all this and she was busy! No she can't be. "Hey Carry, um wana hang out with B and me?? Talk about the lame game show". "Sure , cool, where's B?" "We need to go get her". So L'atoya and Carry hoped in Carry's car and drove to Beonca's house.  
  
The house was in the alleys, no cars, except for one rust bucket. It was a very small bungalow. Carry stayed in the car while L'atoya started up the driveway. She stopped midway she could her screams! As Toy approached the step it almost sounded like glass breaking! Oh my god Beonca and her boyfriend Darien could be in a fight! L'atoya turned around and motioned Carry to come. Carry came running. As the two neared the door they almost fell straight into Beonca! Beonca wobbled and fell to the ground. Daren came running with a stick in his hands. Looking straight at Beonca., then at L'atoya. "What are you doing here?!" L'atoya just took her cell out and called 9-1-1.  
  
A few minutes later the cops, ambulance and fire arrived. L'atoya and Carry told the fuzz all about the screams and glass shattering. Darien was taken down town while Beonca was driven to the hospital.  
  
Beonca had suffered to much alcohol and had a few cuts from the glass thrown at her from Darien. She went into a coma for only a couple hours. When she woke she looked up.  
  
"Where am I?" "You're at the Hospital B" "Why" "Darien attacked you back at home" "I have this really bad headache!" "You suffered drug overdose" "Where's Darien" "Jail"  
  
L'atoya seriously thought that it was normal to always be drinking, she did it herself. A lot. But Darien hurting his so called "baby". That's what he called Beonca.  
  
The doctors let Beonca go after a couple blood test's were taken and they made sure she was okay. The doctors said that her speech might slur and she might walk funny. That's okay thought L'atoya we'll just march on home grab a couple margaritas and talk about the game show.  
  
When inside L'atoya's apartment they all got their drinks and Beonca said to L'atoya "Toy, how did the fuzz get to my alley? How did Darien get in jail?" "B, honey, your man was going to kill you! When we came to get you we heard screaming and glass shattering" Then L'atoya thought how Darien was going to hurt her. Really hurt her. "Then you ran into us at the door, you fainted" "We had to phone the fuzz".  
  
*Stifles back a cry* "But my baby would neva hurt me!" "Your wrong" "Well he did!" "He can't be gone can he?" "I don't know B, I really don't know" 


End file.
